wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarven Homebrew
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Drink_10 |itemid=22173 |duration=7 days |ilvl=1 |name=Dwarven Homebrew |stack=20 |quality=Common |effect=Use: Combines 5 Dwarven Homebrews into a Case of Homebrew.}} Dwarven Homebrew is a token gift item given out by Ironforge non-guard NPCs during the Love is in the Air seasonal event. These are combined into packages which are in turn hierarchically combined with other pledge packages for buffs and rewards. All of the Love is in the Air token gifts are non-functional as regards their name and picture. Dwarven Homebrew is not a functional alcoholic drink item. Source Dwarven Homebrew is the one and only token gift items that can be found inside a or a , given by Ironforge non-guards NPCs as part of the Love is in the Air event. (The Gift of Friendship contains only the token gift; the Gift of Adoration contains other functional gifts as well.) You will need one free inventory slot or a current stack of less than 20 Dwarven Homebrews in order to remove a Dwarven Homebrew from its container. To remove the Dwarven Homebrew from its container, right click the Gift of Adoration or Gift of Friendship to open it. Ingredient If you have five or more Dwarven Homebrews in your inventory, right clicking on any of them will consume five and create a . Notes Inventory space The Gift of Adoration: Ironforge and Gift of Friendship: Ironforge container items do not stack. Opening your Gifts of Friendship: Ironforge should save inventory space, since the Dwarven Homebrew token gifts stack 20 high. It is generally useful to NOT autoloot a Gift of Adoration container - the Love is in the Air event items quickly consume any available inventory space. If you have autoloot turned on, you can hold down the shift key while right clicking the Gift of Adoration to not autoloot it. You can then remove only the items that you need at the moment. Be careful when combining these into packages, the Dwarven Homebrew token gift item stacks 20 high, but the Case of Homebrew package item does not stack at all. Ironforge non-guard NPCs For the Love is in the Air gift items given by non-guard NPCs, the race of the NPC, not the location, determines which city's gift item you get. Dwarf NPCs give Ironforge gifts regardless of which of the participating cities they are in. The innkeepers, though they are non-guards and have hearts over their heads, do not give gifts. Transferability This is a conjured item. It cannot be sold at the Auction House, mailed nor put in a guild bank tab, but it can be given, sold, or traded with other player characters using the trade window. Unfortunately, that means you cannot pass these directly to an alt on the same account. Duration This item is primarily useful during Love is in the Air and the seven day duration of the item is longer than the event, so is not a handicap. It does prevent you from saving these for the following year. See also There is a plethora of individual items that are combined in this seasonal event to form successively larger collections. For details, see the main Love is in the Air article. External links